


Of Bets and Bulls

by Phoenix1972



Series: Mag 7 Daybook Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mag7 Bingo prompt – Vests.  Chris accepts a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bets and Bulls

_Disclaimer:   The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

Driving his black Dodge Ram through the front gate of the Rocking J Ranch, Chris Larabee followed the uneven gravel driveway back to the practice pens.  “Think I need to have my head examined,” Chris mumbled as he pulled in alongside several other pickup trucks.  Shifting into park, he leaned back into the seat and sighed.

 

“You aren’t having second thoughts are ya?” Buck asked as took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the cowboys milling around the area.  “I wouldn’t blame you if you were.  Hell, you wouldn’t catch me climbing up onto the back of two thousand pounds of pure cussedness.”

 

“You’re not helping,” Chris replied as he rubbed at his neck, obviously trying to work out the tension.  “You hear from the boys?”

 

Buck snorted, “They’ll be here.  You know they wouldn’t miss this for the world.  Still can’t believe you bet Vin you could ride a bull longer than he had.”

 

Sliding a look at Buck, Chris frowned.  “I was hoping he wouldn’t remember. Hell, I was having a hard enough time remembering last Friday night.”

 

“He was playing you, Stud, and you just followed along.  Now you’re gonna have to try and stay on for at least six seconds to beat him.”

 

“Do me a favor.  Next time I look like‘m heading down the wrong road, stop me.”

 

“You are your own worst enemy.”  Buck patted Chris leg and snorted, “It won’t be too bad.  A few seconds and it’ll be over.”

 

“You think?” Chris sighed as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbed his wallet and held them out to Buck.  “Hang on to these for me?”

 

“No problem.  Wouldn’t want you to lose them in the muck and the mud.  Or as some refer to it, the _atmosphere_.  Sure hope you brought a change of clothes.”

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Buck.”  Unbuckling his seat belt, Chris grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.  “Guess we should get moving.”

 

Pocketing Chris’s wallet and keys, Buck exited the truck and moved to close the door when he noticed Chris still sitting in his seat, staring out the windshield.  “Chris, you coming?”

 

Giving himself a small shake, Chris replied, “Yeah, let’s get this done.”  Dropping out of the truck, Chris cursed under his breath as he made his way around to the front where Buck joined him.  With Buck leading the way they ambled over to back pen area and the cowboys.

 

“Mornin’ boys!” Buck called jovially as they stopped on the edge of the group.  “You all know where we can find Jake Reynolds?”

 

“Maybe.  What do you want him for?” A tall, red haired man asked as he separated himself from the other men.

 

“Heard for sixty bucks you could ride during practice rounds,” Buck answered as he shot a glance over his shoulder at Chris.

 

“You got sixty you can climb on up, if you think you’re man enough that is,” the cowboy retorted with an arched brow.

 

Chris was about to comment when Buck clapped him on the back and laughed.  “Oh, he’s man enough all right.  In fact, he made a bet that he could ride anything.”

 

The cowboy looked Chris over with a critical eye and smirked, “So you want to ride a bull?”

 

“That’s the idea.  Problem?” Chris asked returning the cowboy’s smirk.

 

“Depends.”

 

“On what?” Chris shot back, straightening up and crossing his arms with a frown.

 

Sparing a glance over his shoulder at the other cowboys who were intently listening to the conversation, the cowboy grinned widely.  “You ever tried to ride a kite in a hurricane?”

 

“No,” Chris growled, starting to lose patience.  “Have you?”

 

“Jake Reynolds,” The cowboy replied and held his hand out for Chris, who shook it.  “Sure hope your insurance is up to date.”

 

“No need to worry about my insurance,” Chris shot back.  “I don’t plan on having to use it.”

 

~o~

 

“Hat or helmet?” J.D. asked, holding up a cowboy hat and what looked like a lacrosse helmet.  Glancing at the helmet and its face guard, J.D. grinned.  “Me, I’d go for the hat.  It’s cooler.”

 

Before Chris could make his decision, Buck snagged the helmet and pushed it into Chris’s hands.  “Wear the helmet.  You’re too pretty to be breaking all the bones in your face.”

 

Giving Buck a sour look, Chris set the helmet down on the bench and leaned over to buckle on his spurs.  “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“Just looking out for ya,” Buck snorted, dropping down on the bench and stretching his long legs out before him.

 

A cowboy nearby chuckled, “You know they don’t really protect your face, just makes you look like a Belgian waffle.”

 

“Ow.” J.D. grimaced and looked at the hat.  “Seriously, Chris, wear the hat.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of making decisions on my own.”  Chris stood up and adjusted the fit of the chaps he’d been given.

 

“Larabee!” Reynolds called as he made his way though the throng of cowboys.  “Got a release for you to sign.”  Holding out the clipboard he waited for Chris to take it.

 

“What’s it say?” Chris asked as he took the proffered clipboard.

 

“Typical liability stuff, you know.  You won’t hold us responsible if you incur injury or die.”

 

With a shake of his head, Chris signed the form and handed it back.

 

“Now we got that covered.  You can wear the hat, helmet, or nothing at all.  But in order to ride you must wear a vest.  No exceptions.”  Grabbing a vest laying nearby, Jake held it out.

 

Buck took the vest from Jake and looked it over.  “Reminds me of body armor.”

 

“What’s so special about the vest?” J.D. asked, noticing the padding lining the inside.

 

Chris took the vest from Buck, looked it over and slipped it on.  “Not as heavy as body armor,” Chris noted as he zipped up the front.

 

“No it’s not.  This is known a Lambert Vest and it helps protect you from the horns and hooves,” Jake explained as he checked the fit of Chris’s vest.  “Cody Lambert developed it after his friend, Lane Frost, was killed when a broken rib punctured his lung and damaged his heart.  Lambert wanted to find a way to prevent those types of injuries to others.  He wasn’t able to save Lane but it’s helped plenty of other riders stay alive.”

 

“Really?” J.D asked.  Watching as Buck yanked on the vest, testing the fit himself.

 

“Buck,” Chris hissed, stumbling when Buck unexpectedly punched the back panel.

 

“It also helps to absorb impacts,” Jake pointed out as he checked over the release.  “I’ll meet you over by the bucking chutes in a few minutes.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Chris called as Buck walked a circle around him.  “What?”

 

“Guess Vin’s right.  You are a cowboy.”

 

“Damn it, Buck.  I’m not a cowboy.”

 

Buck pulled J.D. over and the two grinned at Chris.  “Sure look like one to me.  You’ll have the ladies swooning in those chaps,” Buck snickered.

 

~o~

 

“This was not a good idea,” Nathan snapped as he watched Chris join the other cowboys behind the bucking chutes.  “You couldn’t have let it go?”

 

“Don’t worry, Nate, Chris can handle himself.  He’s the one who started this whole thing anyway.  All he had to do was say I was better than him,” Vin explained as he joined the others.

 

Josiah clasped Nathan’s shoulder.  “You know they’ll go over everything with him before he rides.  Besides, they’ve got bullfighters to keep the bull off of the riders.  Chris’ll even be wearing a protective vest and helmet.  You know he’s not one to throw safety to the wind like a few others I won’t mention.”

 

Vin grinned and leaned back, propping his feet on the bleacher bench in front of him.

 

Nathan refused to take his gaze off the bucking chutes but frowned just the same.  “All the bullfighters in the world won’t help him if he lands on his fool head.”

 

“Chris’s decided to wear the helmet.  I still think the Cowboy hat would have been cooler,” J.D. chimed in as he sat down next to Josiah.  Looking around in confusion he asked, “Isn’t Ezra coming?”

 

“He’s running behind.  Ha, speak of the devil,” Vin replied and waved when he saw Ezra come around the side of the stands.  “Ezra!  Hey, we’re up here!”

 

Squinting up into the stands, Ezra gave a small wave and made his way up, “Good afternoon, gentlemen.  I hope I haven’t missed anything.  Traffic was horrible.”

 

Josiah rolled his eyes, but moved his feet so Ezra could sit in front of him.  “They’re just getting started.  Besides I brought a video camera so we can record it for posterity.” Josiah chortled, holding up the camera for all to see.

 

Ezra was about to comment when the first cowboy and bull burst from the chute.  They all watched in awe as the bull seemed to hop once and then kick out to the left, successfully unseating his rider in less than a few seconds.  The cowboy landed on his back, quickly flipped over and scrabbled to the fence as the bull chased after him, the bullfighters trying to distract it.  Once the cowboy had made it to safety and the bull turned into the back pens, Ezra cried, “Exhilarating!  Why have I not attended one of these events sooner?”

 

“Who you rooting for Ezra?  The bull or the cowboys?” J.D. asked leaning closer to hear Ezra over the din of yelling cowboys and bawling bull.  “Hey, do times actually count when it’s just practice?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.  I haven’t had the time to study the bull riding culture.  I need to watch a few of the rides and then I shall endeavor to choose.  Are we going to make wagers on how long Mr. Larabee will manage to stay on the bull?”

 

Nathan turned his gaze away from the chutes and pinned Ezra with a glare.  “This is not something to bet on.  In fact betting is what started this mess to begin with.  Chris could get seriously hurt.  He’s older than Vin and should know better.  From what I read most bull riders are ready to retire when they’re in their thirties and a lot of them have busted up bodies.”

 

“Nathan please, relax and enjoy the moment.  It’s not a career choice, it’s a bit of fun,” Josiah sighed as they all turned their attention back to the bucking chutes and the next cowboy.

 

~o~

 

“Just slide on down in there and we’ll spot you.” Jake Reynolds smiled as he slapped Chris on the back in encouragement.  “Don’t let ‘im sense your fear, just cowboy up and take it like a man.  It’ll be the most exciting few seconds of your life.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris replied as he took a deep breath and stepped gingerly over the bull, lowering himself down.  He had no qualms about breaking horses, but this was no horse.  This was more than two thousand pounds of pure muscle and bad attitude.  The bull’s only thought was to get him off its back and plant him like a seed.  Sitting down on the back of the bull and sliding his left hand into the bull rope, Chris could feel the tightly coiled power beneath him ready to break free.  He took a quick breath as his heart began pounding in his chest as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

 

 _What the hell have I signed up for?_  Chris thought as the bull began shifting around in the chute in earnest.

 

The bull slammed to the right pinning Chris’s leg against the galvanized steel pipes on the gate.  Gasping in pain, Chris felt arms yank him up as the bull surged upwards and dropped back down.

 

“He’s just playing with you,” a spotter called over noise of the bull banging around in the chute.

 

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Chris settled back onto the bull.  Sliding his hand back into the rope one of the spotters helped him tie himself on.

 

“When you’re ready just nod your head and they’ll open her up and let you out,” Jake shouted over the noise the bull was making kicking at the walls of the chute.

 

Once he thought he had a secure grip he blew out a breath.  Feeling the bull shift again he gave a quick nod and sent up a quick prayer.

 

When the gate opened the bull burst out like a bullet from a gun and Chris held on for all he was worth, trying to remember to match and counter the moves the bull was throwing at him.  He could feel the muscles surging beneath him and felt his bones rattle each time the bull’s hooves made contact with the ground.

 

Chris kept his toes pointed out and tried to keep his balance with his arm, it was just him and the bull and he planned on winning this battle.  The bull bucked high and Chris felt his grip slip and there was no way to recover.

 

He felt weightless for a second before he slammed hard into the ground.  Stunned, he willed his body to move and get out of the way.  All he could hear was the thundering of his own heart as he rolled over onto his stomach tried to push himself up.  Suddenly he was mashed into the ground a massive weight on his back as the bull tried to grind him into the dirt.

 

Scrabbling for all he was worth when the weight lifted he lit out for the fence and with a final burst of adrenaline went up and over.  Dropping to his knees on legs refusing to hold him he fell forward to his palms.  Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed hold of the fence and pulled himself up.

 

“You all right?” a voice asked next to him.

 

“Fine,” Chris answered on automatic.  He wasn’t quite sure of anything at the moment and if he could only get a good breath he’d be happy.

 

“You sure?” the medic inquired as he helped Chris take his helmet off.

 

Nodding, Chris pushed himself away from the fence and took two steps before everything went black.

 

~o~

 

“I think he’s coming around.  Hey, Stud, you still with us?” Buck’s voice came from somewhere behind him.

 

Prying his eyes open, Chris blinked up at Buck’s face above him.  “What happened?”

 

“Got the wind knocked out of your sails.”

 

“Shit,” Chris groaned, “I’m never gonna live this one down.  Get me up, Buck.”

 

“How bout you relax for a few minutes and then we’ll get you up,” Buck reasoned as he pushed Chris’s hands down.  “Nate’s on his way over and the boys aren’t far behind.”

 

“I’m fine, really.”  Chris pushed himself up and realized the medic was still beside him and Buck at his back.

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Nathan asked as he neared.  He turned to the medic who was crouched nearby.  “Anything broken?  Concussion?”

 

“No, nothing broken.  He got the wind knocked out of him, might have some sore ribs but he seems intact,” the medic explained.  “Good ride.  You made the eight seconds.”

 

“I did?”  Chris grinned and pushed himself to a sitting position.

 

“Sure did.  Proud of ya, Chris.” Buck clapped him on the back and stood to greet the others, “Well Vin, you up for a rematch?”

 

“Anytime, any place.”  Vin smiled widely, noticing Chris’s shit-eating grin and held his hand out.  Pulling Chris up, Vin laughed, “Of course I was more graceful and _I_ landed on my feet.”

 

Stretching the kinks out Chris waved Vin off, turning to head back to the back pens, “Yeah, but I rode for eight.  Anything less than eight, well it’s just a ride.”  Limping slightly, Chris called over his shoulder, “Guess that mean’s you’re buying dinner and drinks tonight.  I want my steak medium.”

 

The End.


End file.
